


• Episode 6 : Overdose •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [11]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 6 (version française).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. SAMEDI (08:17) - C’est pas ta faute

**SAMEDI (08:17) - C’EST PAS TA FAUTE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. CHAMBRE DE LUCAS — COLOC. — JOUR**

_Une lumière pâle, froide et diffuse filtre à travers les rideaux. Le soleil est à peine levé. ELIOTT est profondément endormi, enlaçant LUCAS par derrière, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. LUCAS est tourné vers la fenêtre. Il a les yeux ouverts et le visage fermé._

_Un bruit de vibration en provenance du bureau perturbe soudainement le silence. ELIOTT grogne dans son sommeil, n’accède pas tout à fait à la conscience et se contente de se presser un peu plus contre le corps de LUCAS avec un soupir satisfait._

_Le téléphone vibre à nouveau. ELIOTT finit par ouvrir les yeux à contre coeur, se redresse un peu et tend le bras pour attraper son téléphone. Il jète un coup d’oeil aux messages reçus, soupire cette fois avec lassitude et se laisse retomber sur le lit, abandonnant son téléphone dans un coin de la couette._

** LUCAS **

C’est ta mère ?

** ELIOTT **

Ouais. Elle s’excuse et dit qu’elle  aimerait le faire en personne. Elle  demande si tu seras là aussi, parce  que tu, je cite, mérite aussi d’entendre des excuses de vive voix.

_LUCAS baisse les yeux sans répondre. Même s’il ne le voit pas, ELIOTT devine le manque d’enthousiasme à l’idée d’un face à face._

** ELIOTT **

T’es pas obligé, t’inquiète. Je n’ai  même pas envie d’y aller moi.

_LUCAS se retourne enfin vers ELIOTT. Il a l’air fatigué, de celui qui a peu dormi. ELIOTT lui caresse doucement la joue du bout du pouce avant d’appuyer son front contre le sien et de fermer les yeux._

**ELIOTT**  
_(à voix basse, en litanie)_

Pardon, pardon, pardon…

** LUCAS **

C’est pas ta faute.

_ELIOTT recule de quelques centimètres. Ils se regardent un moment sans un mot. Ne trouvant pas ce qu’il cherche dans le regard de LUCAS, ELIOTT se penche à nouveau sur lui pour l’embrasser. Il prend le contrôle du baiser, oriente son corps et façon à rallonger complètement LUCAS sur le lit. Il y a trop d’empressement dans sa manière de faire, dans sa tentative désespérée à communiquer ce qu’il ressent, à recevoir ce dont il a besoin. Lorsqu’ils se détachent après un moment, ils échangent à nouveau un regard et un faible sourire. ELIOTT n’est toujours pas sûr d’avoir obtenu les réponses aux questions qu’il n’arrive même pas à formuler dans son esprit._


	2. DIMANCHE (23:08) - La personne

**DIMANCHE (23:08) - LA PERSONNE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 2 — INT.COULOIR/CUISINE — APT DEMAURY — NUIT**

_ELIOTT se glisse silencieusement de sa chambre jusque dans la cuisine. Son PÈRE et sa MÈRE sont dans le salon, en train de discuter à voix basse. Ils ne l’ont pas entendu._

_Sans allumer et en utilisant simplement les lumières artificielles qui filtrent de l’extérieur, ELIOTT s’active dans la cuisine. Il sort une baguette, se coupe un morceau de pain à la main avant d’ouvrir la porte du frigo et de s’arrêter devant, étudiant son contenu. Il en sort un paquet de jambon et un pot de marmelade à l’orange._

_Les voix de ses parents s’élèvent de plus en plus à mesure que leur conversation s’échauffe. ELIOTT se fige pour les écouter, la préparation de son snack oubliée à côté de lui._

_S’appuyant contre un élément de cuisine, un frisson le parcourt. Il tire sur les manches un peu courtes de son sweat-shirt pour couvrir ses mains. Le mot ROMANCE est inscrit sur sa poitrine._

** MÈRE **

Mais je n’en ai pas besoin !

** PÈRE **

Comment tu peux encore dire ça ? Après  ce qu’il s’est passé vendredi ?

** MÈRE **

Oui, j’avais un peu trop bu. Beaucoup  trop même. Ose me dire que ça ne t’est  jamais arrivé.

**PÈRE**  
_(tentant de garder son calme)_

Chérie, tu étais en train de hurler sur  un gamin de 17 ans sans la moindre raison.  Un gamin qui se trouve être la personne  la plus importante dans la vie de notre  fils en ce moment. Tu as besoin d’aide et  le fait que tu ne puisses même pas le  reconnaître m’inquiète vraiment.

_ELIOTT sourit tristement en entendant son père parler de LUCAS. Il enroule ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé que LUCAS soit là pour l’entendre. Et pour réconforter ELIOTT, aussi._

** MÈRE **

Je me suis excusée et ça ne se reprodui ra plus, je l’ai promis !

** PÈRE **

Ça ne risque pas, le gosse est apparemment suffisamment traumatisé pour ne pas  vouloir retenter sa chance ici de si tôt.

** MÈRE **

Il n’est pas assez fort. Il ne va pas  blesser Eliott, il va complètement le  détruire. Sans doute pas intentionnellement, mais il le fera.

_Toute trace de sourire a disparu sur le visage d’ELIOTT. Il tire à nouveau sur les manches du sweat-shirt, en fait rouler les bouts entre ses doigts nerveux. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas entendre cette conversation mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’écouter. Il est directement concerné après tout._

** PÈRE **

T’en sais rien.

** MÈRE **

Bien sûr que je le sais.

_ELIOTT porte l’une de ses mains toujours recouverte à son visage, frotte le tissu contre sa peau, en quête de réconfort._

** PÈRE **

Lucas a l’air bien plus fort que tu  le penses. Il a survécu à Eliott sans  traitement et l’a même aidé à en revenir.  Eliott a maintenant une psy, est régulier  dans ses prises de rendez-vous chez son  psychiatre et il semble très sérieux à  propos de sa prépa d’art. Je ne crois  pas que Lucas soit étranger à tout cela.

_Les voix se taisent un moment. Des bruits de mouvements se font entendre jusque dans la cuisine sans qu’ELIOTT ne les identifie précisément._

** PÈRE **

Nous n’étions pas en train de parler de  Lucas et de la vie amoureuse d’Eliott  de toute façon. On doit faire quelque  chose pour toi. 

_(d’une voix plus douce)_

J’ai vu qu’il y aura un meeting vendredi  prochain en début de soirée. Peut-être  que tu pourrais y aller, ne serait-ce  que pour voir comment ça se passe ?

_ELIOTT n’entend pas distinctement la réponse de sa MÈRE, prononcée trop doucement._

** PÈRE **

J’ai plus peur de ce qu’il se passerait  si on ne faisait rien.

**MÈRE**  
_(un peu plus fort, le ton teinté de_ _panique)_

J’veux dire, et si ça marche pas ? Si je  continue à m’enfoncer ? Que se passera-t-il alors ?

**PÈRE**  
_(surpris par les paroles de sa femme)_

Tu…

_Un bruit de sirène de camion de pompiers passant devant l’immeuble couvre le reste de la réponse du PÈRE._

** MÈRE **

Tu ne comprends pas. C’est plus facile  de ne rien faire. Comme ça je peux prétendre que tout va bien. Je peux prétendre que j’ai encore une solution si ça  devient… trop. Mais si j’essaye et que  ça ne marche pas… J’aurai tout perdu.

** PÈRE **

On essayera autre chose. Et on continuera  d’essayer jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux. 

** MÈRE **

Je ne suis pas sûre d’y croire. J’ai déjà  le sentiment que rien ne pourra marcher.  Je suis comme ça, c’est tout.

** PÈRE **

Tu veux un exemple que c’est possible ?  Quelqu’un dont tu pourrais suivre le  chemin ?

** MÈRE **

Comment ça ?

** PÈRE **

Regarde Eliott. Ce qu’il a traversé et  ce qu’il est devenu aujourd’hui. Notre  fils est la personne la plus forte  que je connaisse.

_ELIOTT resserre instinctivement ses bras autour de sa poitrine. L’une de ses mains vient trouver le creux de sou cou, cherchant un contact charnel, n’importe lequel. Il pince les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes, sourit en même temps. Submergé par un trop plein d’émotions, il abandonne son snack derrière lui pour retourner le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre._


	3. LUNDI (08:21) - Pareil pour moi

**LUNDI (08:21) - PAREIL POUR MOI** ****

**SÉQUENCE 3 — INT. COULOIR/SALLE DE CLASSE — BAT X — JOUR**

_ELIOTT traverse les couloirs encore quasiment déserts du bâtiment, un feuillet de documents reliés sous le bras. Les cours ne commenceront pas avant plus d’une demi-heure. Il s’arrête devant la porte close d’une salle de classe. Il frappe contre le panneau et attend d’obtenir la permission d’entrer avant de le pousser._

_A l’intérieur, MADAME ANDRÉ est assise à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Elle lève les yeux pour regarder ELIOTT approcher. Ils échangent des salutations polies._

**ELIOTT**   
_(lui tendant son devoir)_

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le  rendre plus tôt. C’est pour ça que je  suis venu à la première heure ce matin.

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Eliott, je comprends que certains de vos  devoirs aient du retard lorsqu’une remise  en main propre est nécessaire mais lors qu’il est possible de les envoyer par mail,  je m’attends à ce que vous les terminiez  en temps et en heure.

** ELIOTT **

Il était terminé à l’heure.

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir envoyé alors ?  Vous n’aviez pas accès à une boîte mail  non plus ?

** ELIOTT **

Vous ne comprenez pas.

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Expliquez-moi alors.

**ELIOTT**   
_(tentant sans grand succès de masquer_ _son agacement)_

J’suis pas en train de me chercher  des excuses parce que j’ai eu la  flemme de bosser. Je ne prends pas  plaisir à avoir du retard dans tout,  tout le temps. Croyez-moi si je n’ai  pas l’énergie pour prendre une douche  pendant cinq jours, si je n’ai pas la  force de rassurer mon mec, je n’en ai  pas non plus pour envoyer un mail, même  si ça vous parait ridicule. Si je pou vais faire autrement, je le ferai. Mais  je ne peux pas.

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi n’avez-vous  rien dit ?

**ELIOTT**   
_(maintenant plus las qu’agacé)_

Parce que j’en ai marre de me justifier  sans cesse. Pour vous ce n’est qu’une  fois, mais pour moi c’est quasi quoti diennement que je dois expliquer le pour quoi du comment.

** MADAME ANDRÉ  
** _(fronçant les sourcils)_

Vous ne pouvez pas reprocher aux gens  d’avoir encore des choses à apprendre,  surtout s’ils sont prêts à le faire.

** ELIOTT **

Je sais. Et je n’ai aucun problème à  m’expliquer la plupart du temps. Il  m’arrive juste d’être fatigué d’avoir  à le faire. Vous ne demanderiez pas  à quelqu’un qui est malade de faire  un effort, il me semble. Ou d’expliquer  pourquoi il ne le fait pas. Savoir qu’il  est malade vous suffirait à le croire.  Ça devrait être pareil pour moi.

_MADAME ANDRÉ regarde ELIOTT un instant, visiblement touchée par le discours qu’il vient de tenir._

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Vous avez raison. Vous ne serez pas  pénalisé pour le retard.

** ELIOTT **

Merci.

** MADAME ANDRÉ  
** _(alors qu’ELIOTT se dirige vers la sortie_ _de la salle)_

Et Eliott ?

_(d’une voix plus douce et avec l’ombre_ _d’un sourire)_

Restez discret au sujet de cette tolé rance auprès de vos petits camarades,  voulez-vous ?

**ELIOTT**   
_(il ouvre la porte, se retourne avec un_ _sourire triste)_

Vous avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour ça.

_Et il referme la porte derrière lui._


	4. JEUDI (17:29) - Ce qu’on a raté

**JEUDI (17:29) - CE QU’ON A RATÉ** ****

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. PALIER DE LA COLOC — JOUR**

_ELIOTT arrive devant la porte de la coloc. Il fouille ses poches, en fronçant les sourcils. Il a oublié ses clefs et se résigne donc à sonner. Après quelques instants, la porte s’ouvre sur YANN. ELIOTT est surpris de le voir._

** ELIOTT **

Hey. Désolé d’avoir sonné j’ai oublié  mes clefs…

_ELIOTT amorce un pas pour rentrer mais YANN lui barre le passage, toujours debout dans l’encadrement de la porte à moitié ouverte._

** ELIOTT **

Il y a un problème ?

** YANN **

Lucas s’est endormi.

** ELIOTT **

Et ? Je l’ai vu dormir plus d’une fois.

_(avec un sourire en coin)_

Et d’assez près même.

_Le regard de YANN se durcit et ses mâchoires se contractent sous la tension._

** YANN **

Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne  idée que tu entres, Eliott. Je suis  désolé.

**ELIOTT**  
_(incrédule)_

Quoi ? Pourquoi je n’pourrais pas  rentrer ?

_(de plus en plus en énervé)_

Tu vas me forcer à l’appeler et à  le réveiller pour qu’il me laisse  entrer au lieu de le faire toi-même ?

Tu t’fous de moi ou quoi ?

_YANN s’apprête à répondre lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent. Les deux garçons tournent la tête vers le bout du couloir. MANON sort de la cabine et s’avance vers eux._

** MANON **

Ah bah tiens, je suis contente de vous  trouver ici, les garçons. Alexia m’a  raconté ce qu’il s’était passé. Lucas  va mieux ?

_ELIOTT se retourne brusquement pour faire à nouveau face à YANN. Il a les yeux légèrement écarquillés et son regard ne cesse de faire des allers-retours entre YANN et MANON._

**ELIOTT**  
_(la voix rendue un peu plus aiguë par l’inquiétude)_

Comment ça ? Il s’est passé quoi ? 

**MANON**  
_(surprise à son tour)_

Mais on t’a prévenu, Eliott ?

** ELIOTT **

Yann ?

_Par dessus l’épaule d’ELIOTT, MANON interroge YANN du regard qui pince les lèvres en secouant légèrement la tête. Il finit par lâcher un profond soupir et ouvre un peu plus la porte en dégageant l’accès à l’appartement._

**YANN**  
_(s’adressant à ELIOTT)_

Entre, il faut que je te parle.

**SÉQUENCE 5 — INT. SALON DE LA COLOC — JOUR**

_YANN et ELIOTT entrent dans le salon. YANN choisit le fauteuil et désigne le canapé à ELIOTT. ELIOTT vit pratiquement ici à temps complet mais à ce moment-là, il a l’impression d’être un invité à peine désiré. Lorsqu’il s’assoit sur le canapé, il résiste à l’envie de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et à se rouler en boule. YANN le regarde l’air las et se frotte les yeux._

** YANN **

Lucas a…

_(il s’interrompt en sentant la tension_ _d’Eliott, change d’avis)_

Il n’est pas en danger ni rien, donc  respire mec.

_ELIOTT n’a pas l’air rassuré pour autant._

** YANN **

Il a fait un malaise tout à l’heure.  Rien de grave, il a juste eu la tête  qui tournait pendant un moment. Je  l’ai raccompagné ici et il va bien  maintenant, il était juste crevé et  en manque de sucre, probablement.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête. Il ne comprend toujours pas bien pourquoi YANN voulait l’empêcher d’entrer pour un malaise mais il a d’autres priorités._

** ELIOTT **

Merci de l’avoir raccompagné.

_(il se redresse, s’apprête à se_ _lever)_

Je vais aller le voir du coup.

** YANN **

_(se redressant également, ce qui_ _arrête ELIOTT)_

Attends.

Il est sur les nerfs, il s’est fait  virer de cours hier pour s’être pris  la tête avec un prof.

_ELIOTT fronce les sourcils, ne sait visiblement pas de quoi YANN parle._

**YANN**  
_(surpris)_

Il te l’avait pas dit ?

_(ELIOTT nie d’un signe de tête. Le_ _ton de YANN s’adoucit un peu après_ _ça)_

C’est l’accumulation qui est en train  de le bouffer. Il y a le bac qui  approche et je sais qu’il est à la  bourre, sans compter les deux crétins  de sa classe qui…

_(il hésite, interroge ELIOTT du regard_ _qui semble ne toujours pas savoir où_ _il veut en venir)_

Il ne t’a pas parlé de ça non plus,  hein ? 

_(YANN n’attend pas de réponse mais_ _compatit momentanément avec ELIOTT)_

T’y as peut-être pas fait gaffe sur  le coup ou t’as pas compris à quel  point c’était chaud. Parce que c’est  des remarques de merde, des insinuations… Ils font toujours gaffe de ne  pas en faire trop pour ne pas se faire  chopper mais Lucas vit ça tous les  jours, lui.

** ELIOTT **

Ça date de quand ? Parce que je suis  venu le chercher en cours il y a deux  semaines et il a deux types qui…

**YANN**  
_(l’interrompant)_

Non mec, je t’assure, c’est pas toi  du tout. Et même si ça avait commencé  à ce moment-là, ce serait pas de ta  faute non plus. T’as le droit de venir  chercher ton mec à la sortie des cours.  Si ça les emmerde c’est parce qu’ils  sont cons et… Ça me rend fou putain !

_(il marque une pause, s’oblige à re_ _trouver son calme)_

Ils ont commencé dès le début de l’année. Et ils sont sur le dos de Lucas  même quand il ne parle pas de toi.

_(il jète un coup d’oeil à ELIOTT)_

Même si, soyons honnêtes, il parle SOU VENT de toi.

_Ils échangent un sourire. Celui de YANN s’efface rapidement._

** YANN **

Lucas nous dit toujours de ne pas y  faire attention, parce que ce sont  juste des crétins. Mais ça l’affecte  forcément à la longue. Ça affecterait  n’importe qui. Et puis on a appris  aujourd’hui que…

_L’expression de YANN s’assombrit encore davantage, sa voix se casse. ELIOTT retient inconsciemment son souffle._

** YANN **

Arthur a été hospitalisé. On sait pas  trop ce qu’il s’est passé mais… C’est  plutôt grave.

_La première émotion qui traverse ELIOTT est le soulagement. Non pas qu’il soit indifférent à la santé d’ARTHUR, qu’il apprécie beaucoup, mais il est soulagé que cela ne concerne pas LUCAS. ELIOTT préférait voir le monde entier disparaître dans les flammes et lui-même au milieu, allumerait même l’incendie de ses propres mains, plutôt que de voir une égratignure sur la peau de LUCAS. C’est une émotion qu’il ne peut pas contrôler. Il a depuis longtemps appris à gérer la culpabilité, de toute façon._

** ELIOTT **

Il est malade ?

**YANN**  
_(secouant la tête)_

Overdose.

_YANN se lève, se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il reste un moment à regarder dehors, tournant le dos à ELIOTT. Sa réserve et sa pudeur dans la gestion de ses sentiments apparaissent clairement à ELIOTT, trop habitué à sa propre transparente vulnérabilité et à celle de LUCAS._

**YANN**  
_(avec une voix plus fragile)_

Je sais pas ce qu’on a raté. Je sais  même pas ce qu’on aurait dû voir en  fait, à part fumer de la beuh comme  nous, il a jamais rien pris. Mais il  sortait aussi souvent avec des gens  rencontrés je ne sais où.

_Il se retourne, regagne le fauteuil où il se rassoit en lissant ses cernes du bout des doigts._

** YANN **

C’est un peu dur pour tout le monde,  parce que personne n’avait rien remarquéalors qu’on le voit pratiquement  tous les jours. Alexia et ses parents  sont avec lui, là. On ira demain avec  les gars.

_(il baisse les yeux, s’humidifie les_ _lèvres)_

J’ai été grave lourd de le faire chier  avec elle alors que c’était la seule  à savoir qu’il était en galère, même  si elle n’était pas au courant de tout.

_YANN marque une pause. Il se passe nerveusement la main dans la nuque, relève les yeux et plante son regard dans celui d’ELIOTT._

** YANN **

Je t’avoue que j’sais même pas comment  Lucas a tenu jusque-là, quand je vois  tout ce qu’il a à gérer, comparé à nous.

**ELIOTT**  
_(d’une voix blanche)_

Moi, tu veux dire.

** YANN **

Il n’y a pas que ça. Faut pas oublier  qu’il peut à peine compter sur son père,  qu’il est seul à s’occuper de sa mère et  qu’il gère des tas de trucs par lui-même.  Mais ouais, je vais pas te raconter de  la merde, il y a toi… enfin vous deux  aussi.

_Le visage d’ELIOTT se décompose. YANN donnerait tout pour être n’importe où plutôt qu’ici, à s’immiscer dans un couple qui n’est pas le sien et dont l’intensité l’a trop souvent dépassé._

** YANN **

Je suis désolé, Eliott. Ce n’est vraiment  pas à moi de te parler de tout ça. Lucas  aurait dû le faire il y a des plombes s’il  savait penser à lui. Mais il sait pas faire  ça donc parfois je le faire à sa place. Et  à la tienne quand ça te concerne.

**ELIOTT**  
_(avec peu de cohérence)_

Il te l’a dit ? Enfin, je veux dire il t’a  parlé de nous ? Est-ce qu’il veut…?

** YANN **

Il m’a rien dit de précis. C’est votre vie  et il la protège, c’est normal. Mais je le  connais depuis des années, je vois bien  quand ça devient chaud. Comme le week-end  dernier par exemple. Il mange à peine  depuis et mec, si tu l’avais vu ce matin,  ce n’est plus des valises qu’il a sous les  yeux, c’est genre tout l’aérogare de Roissy  un jour de grève.

** ELIOTT **

Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis samedi, il m’a  rien dit, je savais pas…

_ELIOTT déteste avoir l’impression de se chercher des excuses, surtout en ce qui concerne LUCAS. En réalité, c’est surtout auprès de lui-même qu’il essaye de se justifier. Si LUCAS va si mal, comment a-t-il pu passer à côté ?_

** YANN **

J’te reproche rien, Eliott. Enfin c’est  pas le sujet ni ma place en tout cas.  T’as tes propres merdes à gérer. Mais il  s’était à peine remis de ce qu’il s’est  passé entre vous à l’automne dernier, en  vrai. Et c’est à nouveau compliqué et il  est épuisé donc ça fait beaucoup pour lui.

Il faut que tu le saches Eliott, parce  qu’il est en train de craquer.

_Un silence s’installe entre eux. YANN n’a pas spécialement envie de faire de la peine à ELIOTT, il n’est pas en colère contre lui même si ce n’est clairement pas sa personne préférée en ce moment. Les larmes qui emplissent les yeux d’ELIOTT n’aident pas sa gêne. ELIOTT tente de les faire disparaître, avale difficilement la boule qui lui noue la gorge._

** ELIOTT **

Je lui fais du mal.

** YANN **

Pas toi, Eliott. Il sait que tu…

**ELIOTT**  
_(l’interrompant)_

Je sais, je sais.

_(il ravale ses larmes, sa tristesse_ _se muant en colère contre lui-même)_

Ce n’est même pas moi, c’est être _avec_ moi qui lui fait du mal. Ce qui est pire  en fait, parce que je ne peux rien changer.  Je ne peux rien y faire.

_YANN hausse les épaules sans répondre. Il n’a pas besoin de le faire puisqu’il est d’accord avec ELIOTT._

**SÉQUENCE 6 — COULOIR/CHAMBRE DE LUCAS/COULOIR — COLOC — JOUR**

_ELIOTT et YANN se tiennent tous les deux dans le couloir de l’entrée, mal à l’aise l’un avec l’autre. YANN attend visiblement qu’ELIOTT quitte l’appartement, ce que ce dernier hésite à faire._

** ELIOTT **

Je peux le voir ? Je le réveillerai pas  et je m’en irai après, c’est promis. J’ai  besoin de… le voir juste. Je sais que je  serai pas tranquille avant de savoir qu’il  va bien.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-LqvTG11bI>

_YANN hoche la tête avec un sourire contrit. ELIOTT se retourne et se dirige vers la chambre. Il prend une seconde devant la porte fermée pour inspirer profondément avant de l’ouvrir sans bruit._

_LUCAS est couché sur le côté, recroquevillé au milieu du lit. Il a l’air plus petit et plus jeune. ELIOTT reste un moment sur le pas de la porte. Il regarde LUCAS alors que, sur son visage, la culpabilité se mêle à tout l’amour qui lui porte. LUCAS bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, se tournant inconsciemment en direction d’ELIOTT. Même endormi, il a mauvaise mine. Le mouvement fait glisser la couverture de ses épaules. Une chair de poule apparait immédiatement sur la peau découverte de ses bras. ELIOTT s’approche pour la remettre en place, fait de même avec la couette repoussée au pied du lit. Il amorce un geste pour toucher le visage de LUCAS, repousser une mèche qui lui tombe devant les yeux mais s’arrête avant de sentir sa texture frôler la pulpe de ses phalanges. ELIOTT laisse retomber sa main en soupirant. Il se redresse, quitte la chambre à reculons. Refermer la porte derrière l’atteint et le touche physiquement, plus qu’il ne le saurait le décrire, l’écrire ou même le dessiner. Il reste un moment devant, le front appuyé contre le panneau._

** YANN **

Je lui dirai que t’es passé. Ou Mika lui  dira.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête sans le regarder. Il tourne les talons et quitte l’appartement sans se retourner._


	5. VENDREDI (18:56) - Compliqué

**VENDREDI (18:56) - COMPLIQUÉ** ****

**SÉQUENCE 7 — EXT. RUE — NUIT**

_ELIOTT marche seul dans la rue. Il jète un coup d’oeil à l’écran de son téléphone portable, accélère un peu en voyant l’heure qu’il est. Alors qu’il s’apprête à le ranger, deux SMS de LUCAS apparaissent à l’écran. Ils répondent à un message d’ELIOTT envoyé un peu plus tôt._

**(il y a 42 min.) De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Hey ça va mieux ?** ****

**(maintenant) De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Ça va** ****

**On est avec Arthur là**

_ELIOTT tape une réponse sans attendre._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Comment il va ?**

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : C’est compliqué** ****

**Yann m’a dit que t’étais passé hier**

_Le visage d’Eliott se crispe, les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractent. Il tape plusieurs messages qu’il efface sans envoyer._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS :** ~~ **Est-ce qu’il t’a dit qu’il m’avait empêché de rentrer ?** ~~ **(effacé)** ****

~~ **Est-ce qu’il t’a dit ce qu’il m’avait dit ?** ~~ **(effacé)** ****

**On s’voit demain ou dimanche ? Pour rattraper la Saint-Valentin ?**

_Le message passe en « vu » presque instantanément. ELIOTT patiente quelques secondes et fronce les sourcils en constatant que LUCAS ne répond pas. Il commence à écrire un nouveau message._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Je sais que c’est un peu niais mais en plus demain c’est notre…**

_Il l’efface entièrement quand il voit un message de LUCAS apparaître avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de finir d’écrire._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : On peut se voir la semaine prochaine plutôt ?**

_ELIOTT se fige instantanément au milieu de la rue. Une personne qui marchait derrière lui manque de le bousculer avant de le dépasser en lâchant un soupir d’agacement. Il fixe quelques secondes son écran, se rend à peine compte qu’il tape et envoie un message avant que celui-ci n’apparaissent dans une bulle sur le côté droit de la conversation._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Lucas ?**

_ELIOTT ignore comment LUCAS parvient à sentir sa panique à travers un message aussi rudimentaire mais, d’une certaine manière, il est persuadé que LUCAS a réussi à l’identifier. L’empressement avec lequel il est répond en est certainement une indication._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Lundi** ****

**c’est promis** ****

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : On se retrouve chez toi ?**

_Une nouvelle fois, le message s’affiche en « vu » immédiatement mais LUCAS met quelques secondes à commencer à rédiger une réponse. Nerveux, ELIOTT observe les points qui l’indiquent clignoter._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Je viendrai te chercher après les cours**

_ELIOTT regarde le message un moment, se demande s’il doit répondre. Levant les yeux de son portable, il aperçoit sa MÈRE au loin. Il regarde à nouveau son écran et se décide sur une impulsion._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS :** ❤️

_Sans attendre, ou pour s’empêcher de voir que LUCAS ne lui répond pas, ELIOTT replace le téléphone dans sa poche. Il arrive auprès de sa MÈRE, qui patiente devant un bâtiment. Une poignée de personnes attendent également. Quelques-unes d’entre elles sont rassemblées en un groupe de fumeurs, la dernière fait les cent pas un peu plus loin, un téléphone à l’oreille. La MÈRE d’ELIOTT est surprise de le voir arriver. Elle a l’air à la fois nerveuse et mal à l’aise._

** MÈRE **

Eliott ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

** ELIOTT **

Je suis venu en soutien.

_(il se penche pour embrasser sa joue)_

Je sais que c’est pas facile ce que tu  es en train de faire.

**MÈRE**  
_(elle lui jète un regard suspicieux_ _mais conserve un ton léger)_

T’es surtout venu vérifier que j’y  allais bien, non ?

** ELIOTT **

Honnêtement ? Oui. J’ai séché pas mal  de rendez-vous parce que personne  n’était pas là pour s’assurer que j’y  allais.

_(il croise le regard de sa mère, s’em_ _presse d’ajouter :)_

…et ce n’est pas un reproche. Vous ne  pouviez pas savoir. Mais moi je sais,  c’est pour ça que je suis là.

_Ils échangent un faible sourire. ELIOTT entoure un bras autour des épaules de sa MÈRE, serre un peu. Celle-ci se tourne légèrement, jète un coup d’oeil aux gens et à l’immeuble avant de revenir poser son regard sur son fils._

** MÈRE **

Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce soit  un endroit pour moi.

_Sans répondre mais sans lâcher sa MÈRE pour autant, ELIOTT l’entraine vers l’intérieur du bâtiment._


	6. VENDREDI (19:49) - Aussi paumés que nous

**VENDREDI (19:49) - AUSSI PAUMÉS QUE NOUS** ****

**SÉQUENCE 8 — INT. SALLE DE RÉUNION/COULOIR — NUIT**

_Au milieu de la salle, la modératrice termine la réunion, rappelant que les thés, cafés et snacks sont gratuits et à disposition et évoquant les futurs meetings ainsi que la date d’un événement important — quelque chose en rapport avec une action de prévention._

**ELIOTT**  
_(à voix basse)_

Maman, ça te dérange si je sors cinq  minutes ?

** MÈRE **

Non, vas-y mon chéri. C’est bientôt  fini de toute façon.

_ELIOTT s’éclipse de la pièce le plus discrètement et rapidement possible. Dans le couloir, alors qu’il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, une autre porte s’ouvre à sa droite. C’est DAPHNÉ qui sort de la pièce voisine. Tous les deux sont surpris de voir l’autre. DAPHNÉ ouvre la bouche mais la referme rapidement sans dire un mot. Elle hausse les épaules avec un sourire timide. ELIOTT lui désigne une porte qui mène à un patio extérieur d’un signe de tête. Ils sortent ensemble en silence._

**SÉQUENCE 9 — EXT. PATIO — NUIT**

_DAPHNÉ frotte ses mains l’une contre l’autre pour tenter de les réchauffer alors qu’ELIOTT allume une cigarette. Il la tend à DAPHNÉ après avoir tiré sur le filtre. Elle refuse d’une signe de tête._

**DAPHNÉ**  
_(tout de go)_

Je ne suis pas là pour moi, tu sais ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(haussant les épaules)_

Moi non plus.

_Un éclair de surprise traverse le visage de DAPHNÉ. Le remarquant, ELIOTT hausse les sourcils d’un air amusé._

** ELIOTT **

Mon meeting à moi est le samedi matin.

**DAPHNÉ**  
_(confuse)_

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

** ELIOTT **

Je sais, t’inquiète.

_Au-delà des murs du patio, une voiture passe en trombe dans la rue. Son sillage pétaradant fait aboyer un chien dans un jardin un peu plus loin. ELIOTT jète un coup d’oeil rapide à l’écran de son téléphone, tente de ne pas réagir en constatant que son dernier message est effectivement resté sans réponse. Sans le voir, DAPHNÉ ronge l’ongle de son pouce en jetant des regards vers l’intérieur du bâtiment._

** DAPHNÉ **

C’est pour ma mère.

** ELIOTT **

Moi aussi.

_(après réflexion et avec une sincérité_ _ambiguë)_

Tu veux en parler ?

**DAPHNÉ**  
_(avec un rire sans joie)_

Tu as 10 ans devant toi ?

_(elle soupire)_

Ma mère, c’est… C’est tout une histoire.  Elle est dépressive depuis… toujours en  fait. Pour moi, au moins. Du coup elle  est en thérapie et elle vient à des  groupes soutien, parfois. Ça lui fait  du bien. Je l’accompagne quand je peux,  même si c’est dur. Enfin, j’ai l’habitude  maintenant.

_(elle tente un sourire qui reste un peu_ _figé sur ses lèvres)_

Et toi, ta mère ? Enfin si tu veux en  parler hein, bien sûr. T’es pas obligé.

** ELIOTT **

Alcool.

** DAPHNÉ **

Oh merde… Ça fait longtemps ?

** ELIOTT **

Quelques années… Par intermittence. C’est  son premier meeting.

** DAPHNÉ **

Oh c’est bien non ? Enfin je veux dire  pour elle ?

_ELIOTT tire une dernière fois sur le filtre de sa cigarette. Il jète un coup d’oeil circulaire autour de lui à la recherche d’un cendrier, n’en trouve aucun, écrase le mégot sous son talon et le ramasse pour l’envoyer valser du bout des doigts dans une poubelle._

** ELIOTT **

On verra.

_Dans leurs dos, la lumière du couloir s’allume. À travers la porte vitrée, on peut voir un groupe de personnes sortir de la pièce la plus éloignée. Une partie du groupe se disperse mais certains s’attardent pour bavarder. Parmi eux, une femme ressemblant à DAPHNÉ est en grande conversation avec une femme plus âgée._

**DAPHNÉ**  
_(se retournant pour observer sa mère à_ _travers la vitre avec un mélange de_ _tristesse et d’affection)_

J’ai l’impression de n’avoir jamais  vraiment été une enfant, quand tu crois  que tes parents sont des super-héros qui  savent tout et peuvent tout réparer. Mais  mon père s’est barré quand j’avais 6 ans  alors… Bah j’ai pas trop eu le choix.  J’aurais voulu être plus vieille quand j’ai  compris que les parents sont des personnes  comme les autres.

** ELIOTT **

Aussi paumés et avec à peine plus de  réponses que nous. Moins parfois, même.

** DAPHNÉ **

J’ai été en colère contre elle et contre  eux pendant tellement longtemps. Mais j’en  ai marre de l’être et j’ai compris que je  devais juste apprendre à leur pardonner.  Comme ils le font souvent pour nous aussi.

** ELIOTT **

Et si on n’y arrive jamais ?

**DAPHNÉ**  
_(lui adressant un sourire timide mais encourageant)_

Tu y arriveras Eliott, fais-moi confiance.  Moi aussi j’ai longtemps eu l’impression  que je n’y arriverais pas et que personne  ne me comprenait. Mais si Manon était là,  elle en profiterait pour sortir sa phrase  fétiche là, parce que c’est vrai en fait.  Quand je vois Basile et Lucas et toi… On  est beaucoup à gérer le même genre de  choses, finalement. Et on s’en sort, d’une  manière ou d’une autre.

_Pendant quelques secondes, elle l’observe nerveusement du coin de l’oeil._

** DAPHNÉ **

Ça va Lucas en fait ? Après ce qu’il  s’est passé jeudi ?

** ELIOTT **

J’sais pas trop. Je crois.

**DAPHNÉ**  
_(incrédule, à deux doigts de croire à_ _une blague)_

_Tu_ sais pas..?

_Elle s’interrompt, semble remarquer pour la première fois l’expression sur le visage d’ELIOTT. Le masque de fausse neutralité qu'il portait depuis le début de la conversation, depuis le début de la journée en réalité, disparait pour laisser place à quelque chose de sombre et d’indéfinissable. Quelque chose sur le point de se briser._

**DAPHNÉ**  
_(timidement, presque effrayée)_

Tu veux en parler ?

** ELIOTT **

Non.

_ELIOTT tourne les talons et s’engouffre à nouveau dans le bâtiment en laissant claquer la porter derrière lui. En traversant le couloir et le hall d’entrée, sa vision se restreint. Les contours s’assombrissent et les couloirs prennent des allures de tunnels. Il n’est pas sûr d’entendre son nom, peut-être venant de DAPHNÉ, peut-être venant de sa MÈRE mais il ne se retourne pas pour vérifier. Il se jète pratiquement sur la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvre dans un grand fracas. L’image passe au noir complet au son d’une profonde inspiration heurtée d’ELIOTT. Silence._

**[GÉNÉRIQUE]**

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
